minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrok
Section heading . Mrok is the final boss in Minecraft. His main desire is to unleash Alyx and destroy the world. You encounter him after defeating the giraffe of insanity and entering the End. The player looks up at the dark sky and sees the Enderdragon. Player "Alright another battle!." Just then a bright light strikes the Enderdragon. The Enderdragon is destroyed. Player "What!". Unknown voice "So you have defeated the GOI" Player "What are you talking about?. Wait, who are you?". Mrok "Havent you ever heard of Mrok the destroyer."? Player "Is that you?". Mrok "You fool, of course I am." Player "How dare you insult me?" (Player shoots an arrow at Mrok. He dodges it) Mrok "You wish to fight me?. Well is your funeral."(Mrok pulls out a mysterious spear and charges) Mrok will have one billion health points. And will deal 500 points of damage to the player. Swords will easily break if used to attack him. His only weakness is if you have obtained the spirit scythe or the aken darth which will deal 500 points of damage to Mrok. The next cutscene will play when Mrok has 500 million health points left. Mrok "You are quite powerful. Let me take you to my castle." (The player is teleported to a strange castle) Player "Where am I?" Mrok "In your doom." (Just then Scourge and Herobrine enter the room) Scourge "Master, why have you brought a human into our castle?" Mrok "So that I may destroy him. Now leave at once." Herobrine "As you wish, Master." Player "So they are your slaves. It makes no difference. I will destroy you." (Player pulls out the spirit scythe and charges) Mrok will now be two times more powerful. The only way to avoid his attacks is if you wear a red block armor. The next cutscene will play when Mrok has 50 health points left. Mrok "I don't care what happens you must be destroyed." (Mrok starts shapeshifting into a purple dragon with 4 red eyes and horns) Player " Amaros help me" n (Mrok will now have 800 billion health points and can dispatch you with one hit. Armor does not affect this. The next cutscene will play when Mrok has 0 health points left) Mrok "Ah!!! How can you be so hard to destroy." Ecuram "We are here to help" (Ecuram and Amaros jumped on top of Mrok. And then Mrok falls through the bottom of the castle) DragonMrok " Rrrrrroooooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Mrok falls through the hole and dies.) Player " Thanks for having my back." Amaros "It was nothing". Ecuram "Sorry to break up the reunion but we have company." (Scourge Zonu and Herobrine appeared) Zonu "You will pay for destroying our Master." Ecuram "Not today." (Ecuram throws a smoke bomb at Zonus eyes) Zonu "Ah!! I cant see!" (Ecuram, the player, and Amaros teleported away.) Player " Thanks so much for helping me." Amaros "Im afraid you have seen too much." Player "Goodbye" (Ecuram throws magic dust at the player eyes) Player "What happened?" (The player will now have 5 thousand of every item in their inventory and all monsters will now become the players pets.) Category:Bosses Category:Mob Variations